


He's Ours

by smile_through_the_tears



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Break Up, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's been like four years, Reconciliation, Shit goes down, The smut comes later on though sorry, Zayn didn't know oops, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_through_the_tears/pseuds/smile_through_the_tears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik got his heart broken by the love of his life. She left him while he was at the studio. Packed her bags and left her ring on his pillow. She never told him about their child. And she never expected to see him again. Until she saw him at that party almost four years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't own One Direction and all these events are purely fictional blah blah blah you know the drill. Also please bear with me as I tend to get extreme writer's block. I'll try to update as much as I can.

She sighed shakily, holding the pregnancy test in her hands as the tears fell from her eyes, splashing on the test and on the floor. She set it on th counter, the little pink plus jumping out at her. What if he hated her now? They'd only been engaged for two months. What if he didn't want her, or their unborn child? What if the other boys hated her? What if Management made them break up? What if both of their families hated her? What if the fans hated her? Or worse, what if they hated him?  
She couldn't have that, she wouldn't. But she would't get an abortion either. There was only one solution. She had to leave. It would kill her, but she had to do it. For him.  
She wiped her eyes, going into their- well his now- room, pulling out 2 suitcases from the back of their closet. Beth unzipped them, piling her clothes in. He was at the studio, which meant he'd be gone for a few more hours. She cried as she put the photo album he'd made her for her birthday into the suitcase. She took another very shaky breath as she grabbed one of his sweatshirts and threw it on. She bought a plane ticket to Los Angeles online and called a taxi. Beth walked over to his side of the bed. She slowly slipped the engagement ring off of her finger, setting it on his pillow. She leaned down, kissing the spot on the pillow just next to the ring, leaving a lipstick mark. She closed her eyes and let more of her tears cascade down he cheeks, some hitting the pillow. She sighed, opening her eyes and grabbing her bags and starting to go down the stairs. Beth smiled sadly as she set her house key on the table next to the front door. The taxi honked outside. She swallowed thickly as she walked out the front door. Beth bent over, picking up the spare key from under the mat. She locked the front door before putting the key back. She grabbed her suitcases as she swung her purse over her shoulder, walking down the driveway and putting her suitcases in the trunk before sliding into the backseat. "Where to miss?" the driver asked.  
"London Airport." she said softly. He nodded, starting to drive away. She looked back on the house they bought together, a year ago. The last 5 years of her life had been the best, and now she had to leave them all behind. So as she stared at the house they shared, she smiled sadly, the tears streaming down her face as she rested a hand on her soon-to-be portruding stomach. Beth continued staring back long after the house was out of sight, remembering all of the moments, and the people she would never ever forget.  
She finally turned back around in her seat, thinking of the life that awaited her. The life as a single mother, with no one she knew, no one to support her. All she had was herself, and her unborn baby.


	2. One

"Alright, so mine and Cody's numbers are on the fridge. Help yourself to whatever you'd like. Brandon's bedtime is 8:30." She rambled as she finished doing her make up.  
"Annabeth, relax. I know the drill. Now, go. Have fun. You deserve it." Whitney smiled. Beth nodded, hugging the young girl tightly.  
"I told you, call me Beth. Thank you so much for doing this, Whit." she whispered, releasing her and crouching in front of her baby boy. Her tight dress had ridden up slightly.  
"Mommy will be back later, okay? You'll be sleeping. Listen to Whitney and be good. I love you." she smiled, hugging her three year old. He hugged her back as tight as he could, his small arms around her neck.  
"I love you, Mommy." he grinned, kissing her cheek. Beth smiled softly, ruffling his hair. She stood up, pulling her dress down. She waved slightly before grabbing her purse and walking out the front door. She hadn't been to a party since before she left London, almost four years ago.   
Beth got into her car, driving the few blocks to Cody's house. She didn't really plan on drinking much, but she would still walk home or crash on Cody's couch and drive home in the morning. She was responsible, always had been, but even more so now that she had Brandon. He was pretty much the spitting image of his father, except his eyes. He had the deep brown hair, and the tanned complexion, just like his dad. But he had the bright blue eyes of his mother. The truth was, everytime she looked at Brandon, she had to fight a war with herself not to cry. Not because she regretted having him, she would never regret that. But because he was growing up without a dad, and Beth was lonely. She couldn't move on. She held a pillow close to her every night to pretend he was still there, she wore his sweater that she took the day she left, she sprayed it and the pillow with the cologne he used to wear, even though it wasn't the same. She showed Brandon pictures and videos of him and the other boys. She played him songs and told him stories. She was even going to take him to a concert in a year or two when he was old enough to handle the screaming girls. Sure as they got older, their fans did too, but they still had tons of screaming teenage girls following their every move, and obsessing over the bromances, as well as the romance. Since Beth had left, Louis and Harry had finally gotten the permission to come out, after having been dating for over five years. Beth had literally jumped up and down screaming when it was all over Twitter and Tumblr and pretty much every social media website there was. Liam had finally gotten engaged to Danielle last year, and they were waiting another year to get married. Niall had been in a relationship for a year and a half. And as far as everyone knew, Zayn was still single.   
Little did Beth know, Zayn couldn't move on either. That day that he came home to an empty house, his whole world shattered. He kept her ring in the box it came in, and it had been sitting in the drawer of the bedside table for the last four years. The pillow case with the lipstick mark on it was now on her side of the bed, unwashed. He sprayed it with the perfume she always wore, and washed the sheets with the soap she used so it would smell like her, but it didn't. It wasn't the same. He started smoking and drinking more, he called her parents and her older brother to see if they knew where she was. They didn't. They hadn't seen or talked to her either. He checked her Twitter, Tumblr, Soundcloud, and Facebook daily for any clue of where she was. But she rarely posted anything. No pictures, no things hinting where she had gone. No explanation. Nothing. Zayn went through a phase where he didn't leave the house because he thought she'd come walking back through the door and he didn't want her coming home to an empty house like he had. He sometimes forgot his part in songs. He would randomly start crying, or stop eating, or just sleep for 48 hours. He was broken, and the only thing that could fix him was her.  
When Beth stepped out of her car, it was 8:00 p.m. and there were already tons of people here. It was Cody's birthday, and he had a lot of friends, who sometimes brought their own friends, which added up to one very kick ass party. Beth walked in, immeadiately spotting Cody, who was already kind of tipsy. He was taking shots with his girlfriend as they giggled uncontrollably. She walked up to them, laughing and wishing Zayn were here too. Unbeknownst to her, he was. A friend of Cody's had brought him, unaware that Beth was coming. Cody debated letting him stay and then decided it would be a good idea, knowing how miserable Beth had been for the last four years. So he didn't tell her he was here, nor did he tell him she was here. The thing was, Zayn had only met Cody a few times, and he had changed a lot since the last time. So therefore, Zayn didn't know that this was Cody, Beth's cousin Cody. He thought it was just Cody, his friend's neighbor Cody.  
So as Beth walked up and hugged her cousin and his girlfriend, she was unaware that just a few feet away in the kitchen, stood the man she was in love with, the man she wanted to marry, the man she missed more than anything, the father of her baby. And Zayn was unaware that just through the wall, stood the girl he was in love with, the girl he wanted to marry, the girl he missed more than anything, the girl who broke his heart, the girl who he would give anything just to have her back in his arms, the only girl who could fix him.  
It was a good twenty minutes before he saw her, and she in turn saw him. He had been talking to some people in the kitchen while she sat awkwardly on the couch, only having drank a few shots when he walked into the living room. She was staring at her lap, wondering if Brandon had gotten to sleep, or if he was still up. Zayn was looking around for his friend when his eyes locked on the girl sitting in the corner, her light brown curls obscuring her face until Cody called her name and she looked over at him, smiling softly. And that's when he knew. That was Beth. His beautiful Beth. He walked over and looked down at her, gasping softly. "B-Beth?" he whispered. She looked up, her eyes widening and her lips parting in a gasp.  
"Z-Zayn?"


	3. Two

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Beth asked, still looking up at him with wide eyes. He couldn't stop staring at her. She was even more beautiful than before, which he thought was impossible.  
"I-I... I'm here with my friend.. I.. What are you doing here?"  
"This is my cousin's party..." she mumbled, looking over at Cody. He was looking at her and grinning. She just glared at him.  
Zayn was here. Right in front of her. She should be estatic, and she was, but there was a part of her that was absolutely terrified.  
"Oh....it's great to see you. You look really good." he murmured.  
"Thanks. You do too." Beth smiled softly.  
"Do you um... wanna catch up outside or maybe over coffee or something?" Zayn asked nervously.  
Beth looked over at Cody nervously, biting her lip, silently asking what she should do. He smiled again, nodding. She looked back at Zayn. "Coffee sounds great. I know a place just up the street." she smiled, standing up.  
He grinned, nodding and holding a hand out to her. She smiled, taking it and standing up. "Thank you."  
"Of course." he said softly. Beth waved to Cody and he waved back, winking at her. Zayn and Beth squeezed through the people and stepping outside, neither realizing that their hands were still connected. She tensed as the cold night air hit her. He looked over at her as they started walking.  
"Are you cold?" he asked softly.   
She blushed slightly, nodding. "A bit," she shrugged.  
He smiled gently, pulling his hand from hers and shrugging off his jacket, placing it on her shoulders, just like he did four years ago. "Here."  
"A-are you sure? I don't want you to be cold..."  
"Babe, I have a lot more clothes on then you. Besides, I live in England, remember? This is warm for me." He said simply, calling her 'babe' out of habit. Beth smiled, but didn't mind as she blushed a little more. She'd been dreaming of hearing him call her that again for years.  
"Right. I miss it there.." she murmured. She could see the lights of the hole-in-the-wall coffee shop she told him about up ahead.  
"Why did you leave then?" Zayn asked after a minute or two. She bit her lip, chewing on it nervously as she battled herself. On one hand, she wanted to tell him so badly. She wanted him to be a part of Brandon's life. She wanted her son to be able to actually play with his dad. She wanted Zayn to be hers again. She missed him. She wanted to be able to kiss him, and sleep next to him, and just lie in his arms again. But on the other, she was terrified. Terrified that he wouldn't want her or Brandon. That he would hate her for not telling him. That he would run away, just like she had. She decided not to lie, but not to tell the complete truth.  
"Because something happened, and I got scared, Zayn. I was young, and stupid, and scared." She replied quietly as they stepped inside.  
"You leave without a fucking note, and then I run into you four years later and ask you why you left and you tell me 'because something happened'? Are you fucking kidding me, Annabeth?" he asked as they walked up to the counter.  
"I can't tell you." she whispered.   
He rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Of course you can't." He muttured before they ordered their coffee. Zayn pulled out his wallet at the same time Beth did.  
"Don't even think about it. I'm paying." He said firmly, looking at her pointedly. She opened her mouth to argue, but decided agaInst it. She knew how stubborn Zayn was when he wanted to be. She sighed softly, putting her wallet back in her purse. He smiled triumphantly as he handed the lady the money. They waited in silence as they both stared at opposite walls. When their coffee was ready, they took it with a smile and a small 'thank you' before going to a table in the corner.  
"Are you sure you can't tell me why you left?" Zayn asked after a few minutes of them drinking in silence and staring at their hands.  
She looked up into those beautiful brown eyes that she fell in love with 9 years ago. The ones that were welled with tears when he came to apologize after their first fight. The ones that she looked into when he proposed to her. Right now, they were pleading with her. And he just looked so sad, so heartbroken, and she couldn't find it in herself to lie to him.  
She sighed shakily, chewing on her lip. This was it. This was the moment that she would tell him about their son.  
"I-I... I left because I was-" she was cut off by her phone going off. "Shit, I'm sorry." she murmured grabbing it. Whitney was calling.  
"Whitney? What's wrong? Is he okay?" she asked worriedly.  
"Brandon is fine. He can't sleep. Said he wanted to talk to you." Whitney responded.  
"Alright. Put him on." she sighed softly. She looked up at Zayn, who had his eyebrows furrowed confusedly. 'I'll be right back,' she mouthed, standing up and walking outside as she heard a small voice on the phone.  
"Mommy?"  
"Hi, baby. You can't sleep?" she asked gently.  
"No. You haven't told me a story about Daddy. You always tell me a story about Daddy before I go to sleep." he said softly.  
"Alright. Are you laying down? Are you nice and comfy?" She smiled as she walked forward a bit. She didn't hear Zayn come outside and stand at the door.  
"Yeah." he giggled.  
"Okay. Which one do you want to hear?" she responded.  
"The one about how you met. I really like that one." he said softly after thinking about it for a moment.  
Beth smiled, leaning against the wall. "Okay, so it was nine years ago. I went to go visit my friend in Bradford. That's in England, and it's where Daddy is from. And that's why his voice sounds different, remember?"  
"Yeah, Mommy, I 'member." Brandon said softly.  
"Okay. So I went to go visit my friend and he was Daddy's neighbor. We went over there to hang out, because my friend wanted me to meet him. His mom let us inside and we went upstairs to find him. And when we walked in, he was sitting in his bed, drawing with a concentrated look on his face. Your daddy loves to draw. He's very good at it too." Beth smiled. "Anyways, he didn't notice we were there until he was finished with what ever it was he was drawing. Then he blushed and apologized. And we stared at each other and I thought 'Wow, he's absolutely beautiful.'-"  
She was cut off by a giggling Brandon. "Mommy, boy's aren't beautiful. We're handsome."  
Beth chuckled. "Boys can be both beautiful and handsome. They mean the same thing, darling." she murmured sweetly before continuing. "I looked over his features, memorizing them. His deep brown eyes, his tan, smooth complexion, his beautiful structure, his dark hair. He smiled a very soft, but charming smile. He introduced himself to me. And the three of us hung out, talking and laughing all day, and every day I was there after that. It was wonderful. And that's that." she said said softly, wiping at her eyes at the sweet memory.   
"Do you think I'll ever meet Daddy?" Brandon asked sleepily.  
"Soon, baby boy. I promise." Beth said softly, sniffling.  
"Thank you. Goodnight. I love you, Mommy." He whispered, already half asleep. His words were slurred slightly, like adorable children's speech always was.  
"Goodnight, lovely. I love you too." she murmured before hanging up. She turned around, her eyes widening at the sight of Zayn, who was standing there with wide, tear-filled eyes. "Z-Zayn... I....how much did you hear?"  
"All of it. I.....I have a son?"  
"I, um... Yeah. I...I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She whispered.  
"I....What's his name? How old is he? Is this why you left? Why didn't you tell me?" Zayn rambled, tears streaming down his face.  
"His name is Brandon. He's three. Yes, that's why I left. And I was going to tell you, I had a whole package to send. It had letters, and videos of all of Brandon's milestones, and my pregnancy, and other little things I thought you'd want to see. And a photo album. He knows all about you. About us. About the boys." She said sadly.  
"A video and pictures don't count, Annabeth! I didn't get to go to ultrasounds with you, or be by your side when you gave birth! Or hear him say his first word, or Dada for the first time! I didn't get to see his first steps! Or hold him and comfort him the first time he got sick, or had a nightmare! I missed all the things I'm entitled to as a dad! You just took all that away from me!" He yelled, sadness and anger filling his voice.  
"I-I'm so sorry." she whimpered. He shook his head, walking away.  
"Zayn!" she called as he ran down the street. She slid down the wall, his jacket still draped over her shoulders. And then she pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face into them as she sobbed because it was all she could do.


End file.
